Be Careful What You Ask For
by Dana1
Summary: An attack leads to the reformation of the greatest wrestling group ever.
1. Just Visiting

Title: Be Careful What You Ask For  
Author: Dana  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Violence, language here and there.  
Summary: An attack leads to the reformation of the greatest wrestling group ever.  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone.   
Author's note: This fic was inspired a bit by Jules' new fic. She knows what I mean. I told her it was her fault that my muse came up with this idea.  
Time frame: Monday before WrestleMania is where this fic starts.  
Distribution: No  
  
Chris Benoit entered Joe Louis Arena in Detroit Michigan. Monday Night RAW was starting in a half-hour. He had not been cleared for wrestling yet but he was going to just hang out backstage tonight in Ric Flair's office with Ric and Arn Anderson. He smiled at that thought. It was going to be a mini Four Horsemen reunion. He looked around and found a security guard. "Where's Ric Flair's office?" He asked.  
  
"Down the hall third door on the left." The security guard said. The security guard watched him walk away. He looked down at his list again. 'Oh no wait that's not right.' He started to call after Benoit but he was already gone. He shrugged. 'He'll figure it out.'  
  
***  
Meanwhile, Benoit was walking down the hall. He found the room and opened the door. What he saw next he couldn't believe.  
  
Eric Bischoff and Vince McMahon were talking. He started to quickly back out the door, when someone grabbed him from behind and pushed him completely into the room. He heard the door close and a click as it was locked.   
  
"No one noticed." Kevin Nash said to Vince and Eric as he moved around Benoit and took a seat on the couch. Benoit then noticed Scott Hall and Hulk Hogan were sitting on the couch smirking.  
  
"Have a seat Chris." Vince said pointing at an empty chair. Chris just stood. Vince started leafing through a folder. "I have nothing here that says you are cleared to wrestle." Chris didn't say anything. "As I thought."  
  
"Well we can't just let him leave Vince." Eric said. "He'll go tell Flair I'm in here. And we don't want that to happen. Do we?"  
  
"We'll we could make an example of him." Nash suggested.  
  
Benoit did not like where this was going. Eric had a grin on his face. Vince had an evil glint in his eyes. "Go ahead." Vince said.  
  
Benoit had no where to go. He picked up the chair and was ready to hit them. He was successful for a few seconds before they finally got the chair away from him and started hitting him with the chair. They hit him in the throat and the knees over and over again. They beat him until Vince finally said stop. Benoit was unconscious. Vince looked at his watch. RAW was to start in fifteen minutes. "Get ready to take him out to the ring."  
  
"How are we going to do that without attracting attention?" Hogan asked.   
  
Eric tossed Nash an NWO T-shirt. "Put it on him."  
  
"Okay but they'll recognize his face." Vince said.  
  
Nash spotted a large paper bag. "We'll put it over his head and tell people it's a mystery member of the NWO."  
  
"What are we gonna do? Drag him to the ring?" Hogan asked.  
  
"Sure why not. Try not to make it so obvious though." Eric said.  
  
Hogan, Hall, and Nash got Benoit ready. Hall and Nash dragged him while Hogan carried the chair.  
  
They ignored the wrestlers that tried to ask them questions while they dragged Benoit out to the entranceway.   
  
Security tried to stop them from going to the ring and Hogan threatened them with the chair he had in his hand. RAW still had a few minutes before it went on the air. Nash set Benoit in the chair and Hall grabbed a mic.  
  
Jim Ross and Jerry 'The King' Lawler were preparing for the show to go on the air. "What in the hell?" Ross asked.  
  
***  
Meanwhile in Flair's dressing room Arn and Ric were talking. The monitor started to show RAW. Both Ric and Arn stopped talking when they saw the NWO was in the ring.  
  
"What are they up to?" Ric asked.  
  
"Can't be good. Hey wasn't Chris Benoit going to be here tonight?"   
  
***  
In the ring Nash was talking. "Tonight is the night that the NWO gets a new member."  
  
Benoit was starting to come to and moaned in pain. His knees and neck hurt and worst of all he couldn't see because there was a paper bag on his head. He started to lift his hands when he felt someone holding them down.  
  
"Guess he's ready to be unveiled." Hogan said. Hall yanked the bag off the head.   
  
Benoit blinked his eyes. The fans were going crazy. Benoit tried to stand up and fell. 


	2. Home In Atlanta/The Rescue

Chapter 2: Home in Atlanta/The Rescue  
  
(It should be noted that yes I do like to show Nancy's reaction in my fics. It was that way in Blink so why not with BCWYAF?)  
  
This takes place about the same time as Chapter 1.  
  
Nancy Benoit came back into the living room of her house after making sure her two-year-old son was still asleep. "Can I get you something to drink Kim?"  
  
Kimberly Page, Diamond Dallas Page's wife, had dropped by five minutes before. "No thanks. Hey where's Chris?"  
  
"He's in Detroit. Daniel and I will be joining him this weekend in Toronto. Then we are going to Edmonton to visit with his parents and Megan."  
  
"Sounds fun. Mind if I put RAW on? I think Dallas has a match tonight."  
  
"Sure go ahead. I'll be in there in a minute."  
  
Kimberly put RAW on, just in time to see Benoit fall to the ring mat. "Nancy you might want to see this."  
  
"What?" She asked coming into the room. She stopped when she saw Nash's foot on her husband's back. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. I turned the TV on in time to see Chris fall to the mat. Why is he wearing an NWO shirt?"  
  
***  
In Detroit  
  
Nash put his foot on Benoit's back to keep him down on the mat. "But we didn't say it was Benoit."  
  
"What is he talking about King?" Ross asked at the commentary table.   
  
"I don't know. Why don't you go ask them?"  
  
Ric and Arn appeared at the top of the ramp followed by Steve Austin and The Rock.   
  
"Come and get him." Hogan said holding the chair right above Benoit's neck. "Or we'll knock his head off."  
  
They came to the ring Hogan hit the chair near them to keep them out of the ring. "We've got a few conditions first." Nash said. "First Vince McMahon is the Referee for both matches. Second if Hogan wins the match against Rock, Rock has to leave wrestling."  
  
Ric, Arn, Rock, and Austin turned to each other to discuss. "Answer quick guys or Benoit here will get hit with a chair some more."  
  
"Do what you've gotta do Flair." Austin said. Rock reluctantly nodded. Ric looked to Arn who also nodded.  
  
Flair motioned for the mic. Nash tossed it to him. "We agree."  
  
Hall and Nash pushed Benoit out of the ring and then left out of the other side. 


End file.
